User talk:AshleyJames
Talk Archives Archive 1 The bot-thing does sound interesting. It'd be interesting to take a look. NPCs Due to the sheer quantity of NPCs, I think the character section is best left for the playable characters. Perhaps an additional entry on the navigation bar called NPCs could be added. Alternatively, two additional categories could be added called major characters (playable characters and anyone with a portrait) and minor characters. (any NPC without a portrait) Hi, I do have quite a few savegames for both games. I have a savegame for after pretty much every plot event (where the NPC dialogue changes) and before all special fights and boss fights. Unfortunately, while my monster book contains pretty much all the enemies (save maybe 2 or 3) it doesn't contain the enemy stats. Not because Heaven's Eye quartz wasn't equipped (I pretty much kept it equipped all game long) but because the initial English version of SC had a bug where the Heaven's Eye quartz didn't record any stats and ailment resistences, only the Info quartz did, which you only had during Joshua's raid on the former Sky Bandit hideout. XSeed's fixed it, but by the time they did, I already finished the game and didn't feel like replaying everything just to get the monster guide filled in. If you need a savegame specifically for that purpose, you're best off asking about a savefile on the Steam forums. Link on the main page I am a user of the German Trails of Cold Steel wikia, but I am also interested in content of Trails in the Sky^^ - so I ended up here some how. I just wanted to tell you, that the link on the main page (to the legend of heroes wiki) now leads to a closed wiki. Most of it's users are now probably helping out the Kiseki wikia which now could be linked to. That's all. And I want to say, that I like this wikia - very informative^^ Akemi-tama 15:14, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Proposal: Merging with Kiseki Wiki Hi AshleyJames, I would like to discuss the possibility of merging the Trails Wiki with the Kiseki Wiki, for which I'm the founding administrator. From my point of view, the Trails Wiki's forte lies in its Trails in the Sky FC and SC centred database and NPC descriptions. While this focus encourages contributors to deepen these specific topics, it also limits the wiki's scope to the first two out of now nine games. The Kiseki Wiki is organised and designed around the entire series, keeping up with developments with the latest and upcoming games, providing a community both English-speaking and Japanese-speaking fans enjoy. In order to avoid unnecessary and duplication of work, the Kiseki Wiki initially focused on the games and topics not addressed by the Trails Wiki. However, with activity on the Trails Wiki stagnating and the Kiseki Wiki's continuous growth, I feel it is time to address the possibility of merging the Trails Wiki with the Kiseki Wiki. Please let me know how you feel about this proposal. Gu4n (talk) 14:15, August 21, 2019 (UTC)